


All That You Are

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Asami reflects on her relationship with Korra, on one calm morning.





	All That You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)  
> This was written with inspiration from "Bloom" by Paper Kites. :) Here's the song below!
> 
> [Bloom, by Paper Kites](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YfqLOWorSY)

~~~~  
  


Asami woke up, and rolled over.

There was Korra.

She smiled.

For one, the sight of Korra always startled Asami, awake or not. Tall (in her own right) and beautiful, slim and thick, tender and strong- the sight was enough to set Asami on edge, her nerves on fire, even if she wasn’t sleeping right next to her. Korra, in all her picturesque perfection. 

She rolled closer for a better look.

Korra was laying on her side, breathing gently. Her breath fluttered out, even and deep- a sight that would have been rare a few years ago. Eyes closed, so her blues didn’t show (one of the shames of seeing Korra asleep). Her skin lifted ever so slightly with each breath, as if her ribs couldn’t contain the big-enough heart inside. Asami smiled. Her hands traced Korra’s skin. Soft, and supple- smooth. She wondered where the smoothness came from, if the Avatar was out all day fighting bad guys. 

No matter how cracked the Avatar’s hands was, after a day out helping construction, or quelling down raids in the Earth Kingdom, she always came home to Asami, and treated her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. As if, she was valuable and priceless. She was treasure.

Asami chuckled. She liked to do this a lot. Think about her, reflect. It was one of her favorite things to do. 

She touched her hair. Soft and brown, and chocolate-y.  Softer than she’d imagined, after Korra came back with her hair cut short. It blew loud in the breeze, startlingly and beautifully loose. 

That was the deal with Korra, a lot. Her best things came from being free.

Her laugh was the loudest thing Asami had ever heard, releasing from her lungs like a trapped burst of boldened air. Her smile was the biggest Asami had ever seen on a person, lighting up her entire face (and often lighting up one on Asami’s face too). The way Korra moved was freedom in itself- the loose pants, the flowing limbs, the way she jumped and ran over  _ everything _ , and Spirits, sometimes it was a lot to get Korra to calm down. 

She thumbed the corner of Korra’s lips and smiled.

There was just something- so ineffable about Korra’s smile. How it came at her, tucked above a sheet of blankets, under sleepy eyes that came grumpy, then softened as they registered Asami. The fondness of it, when Asami came home and met her with a ‘hello’ kiss. The biggest grin when she brought Asami food at the office, sheepish and cheeky, as she kept wondering if she was distracting her girlfriend from work- but work was distracting her girlfriend from her.

Though big, white, and goofy, and often accompanied by a booming laugh, the softer smiles were Asami’s favorite. Especially the ones during sunset, when the colors flowed red and orange and pink, and Korra’s eyes softened on Asami’s, and said the words that took Asami’s breath away, each time.

“I love you.”

Asami blinked.

Korra was awake, and she was grinning. 

She thumbed the edge of Asami’s lips.

Asami blinked again.

“Something the matter?” Korra asked, frowning a bit. “You look a little surprised.”

Asami shook her head. “No, it’s…”

She looked at Korra.

And met the brown skin, beautiful hair, and sapphire eyes she’d grown to fall in love with. The smile that she adored, now looking at her with the most care in the world, soft hands that were cupping her face. 

Oh. 

That was it.

Korra was the magic underlying the horizon when the last rays of the sun kissed goodbye to the Earth. She was the beauty beneath each moment and second that lined the world, that befriended time. That spark in it, the zest for life, that filled Asami from the inside out and warmed her soul. 

Asami kissed her.

She had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
